


1,095 Days

by Harryismyhoe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryismyhoe/pseuds/Harryismyhoe
Summary: lots of things can happen in 3 years.you can fall in love. fall out of love.get a job. lose a job.have a child. lose a child.none of these things will ever happen for harry, because at some point in those 3 years, unless there's a miracle, his body wil shut down completely.or, as he likes to phrase it, in 1,095 days (because it sounds longer than 3 years)he will die.





	1. Chapter 1

"Tomlinson?" 

Louis broke from his thoughts and turned around to face his mentor, Dr. Payne. 

Louis had told his mom he wanted to be a nurse, and she, delighted, signed him up for a summer mentorship program where he would work with doctors, just to make sure. 

"Yes, Dr. Payne?" He answered, holding his hands behind his back and praying it was time to go. It wasn't that he didn't like Dr. Payne. He was cool, and so was the work, but it got boring sometimes. Plus, summer was just beginning, and he wanted to do something else besides tending to angry little kids who hated him.

"We have one more patient named...Harry, and then your mom will come pick you up," Dr. Payne explained, reading off of a sheet of paper. 

"Thank God," Louis muttered, grabbing his backpack and following Dr. Payne. 

"You can call me Liam, Louis," Dr. Liam told him gently as they got in an elevator.

"Thank you...Liam." 

The elevator dinged, and they got off, Liam leading Louis to a room and knocking. 

The person inside told them softly to "come in," and-woah.

Louis expected it to be a 6 year-old or something, with a name like Harry, but it most certainly was not. It was a  boy around his age, but a bit younger, with curly hair, and when the door opened, he grinned and-Louis suddenly developed a thing for boys with curly hair and dimples.

"Hi, 'M Harry," the boy told them. 

"I'm his mother, Anne," a lady with brown hair added. Louis had barely noticed her. He nodded in her direction with a smile before turning his focus back to Harry. 

"Hello, Anne. Hello, Harry. I'm Dr. Payne, and this is my intern, Louis. What seems to be the problem?"

Harry looked at his mother, who immediately started explaining. 

"He's been telling me that he's dizzy, his head hurts, he hasn't been eating as much, he's been tired lately, he's been losing weight, he's been getting headaches, and, ever since yesterday, he's been running a fever, and, on the way here, he threw up, and there was a bit of blood."

The worried look she wore only got worse as she went on. 

"Well, Louis, what do you think needs to be done?" Liam asked. Louis was still staring at Harry, who noticed and looked down, smiling goofily. 

"Louis?"

"Oh! Um- I think we need to draw some blood and send it to the lab for testing," Louis explained, shaking his head and finally-reluctantly-pulling his eyes from the magnetic force that was called Harry.

"Right. Harry, I'm going to grab some supplies, and I'll be right back, okay? Louis, would you like to view the lab again or stay with Ha-"

"Stay with Harry," Louis interrupted immediately, surprising Liam. The 16 year-old normally loved to look at the lab.

"Erm...okay," Liam muttered, leaving to go to the lab. 

"So, Louis," Anne smiled. "How old are y-"

She was cut off by her phone buzzing loudly.

"Oh, I have to pick up Gemma! I thought she had a ride," she sighed. "Louis, could you stay with Harry while I'm gone, please?" 

"Yes, Miss-?"

"Cox. Anne Cox," Anne told him, kissing Harry's forehead. "I'll be right back, baby."

Once she was gone, Louis sat down on the hospital bed with Harry.

"So...you're Harold Cox," Louis noted.

"Actually, M' name's Harry," Harry correctled kindly. "Harry Styles.

"Harry Styles? Why, you're a rockstar in the making!" Louis exclaimed.

"You know, there's a story about my name and m' mum's name being different," Harry began, telling Louis all about his life.

Louis did the best he could to listen, but his mind was a mess, chanting repeatedly:

_Louis Styles._

_Harry Tomlinson._

_Louis Tomlinson-Styles._

_Harry Styles-Tomlinson._

"So that's why our names are different," Harry concluded. 

"Oh."

"Alright, Harry, could you roll up your sleeve?" Liam requested as he entered the room. 

"Um, okay...Is my mum gone?" Harry asked, looking nervous.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh. Um...nothing. 'T's embarassing," Harry chuckled shyly.

"It's okay, Harry. What is it?"

"Um...Whenever I get a shot, mymumholdsmyhandbecauseIgetscared." He mumbled anxiously. 

"I'll hold your hand, Harry," Louis offered. 

Harry, looking grateful, placed his hand in Louis' and-wow. His hand was soft, and tiny, and cold. 

Liam pressed the needle into Harry's arm, and he winced as blood filled it. Louis soothed him through it, rubbing his back slowly and drawing circles on his hand.

"Alright, Harry. I'm going to take these back to the lab-Louis, I assume you'll want to stay again- and you'll get the results in four to six weeks, okay?" 

"'M'kay. Thank you," Harry smiled. Liam left, and Harry and Louis talked for the next hour until Anne returned with Gemma, Harry's sister.

"Hi!" Gemma greeted, poking Harry in the stomach. He let out a grunt of shock.

"Gemma," Anne scolded gently, tapping her shoulder. "Are you ready to go, love? I've already signed you out."

"I am, Mum," Harry replied, hopping off the bed. As he jumped down, he subtly slid a piece of paper into Louis' hand.

"It was nice meetin' you, Louis," Harry smiled.

"Oh, it was," Anne agreed. "Thank you for staying with Harry, love." She handed him 15 pence, making him grin.

" _Bye_ , _Lou-ee,_ " Gemma teased, making a kissy face. "I'm sure Harry will  _dream_  of being in your arms."

"Gemma!" Anne yelled as the door shut. 

Grinning, Louis took the paper from his pocket.

It had a set of numbers, and  _'Call me-Harry :)'_

"Hi, Boobear!" Jay smiled when Louis climbed into her car, pecking her cheek. "What's got you so smiley?"

"Yeah, Lou, did you get a girlfriend?" Lottie teased.

"Once these lads're asleep, I'll tell you, Mum," Louis assured. 

"Aw, no fair!" Lottie protested. Louis stuck his tongue out at her and she flipped him off. 

He smirked, leaned against the window, and let his thoughts go wild with images of Harry.

In the span of five weeks, Louis and Harry became best friends. Their mums and siblings became good friends, as well, to their relief.  

_Everything was okay, until it wasn't._

Louis' phone started ringing loudly at 9:43 am on a Wednesday. He lazily grabbed it, pressed it to his ear, and mumbled a half-hearted " _Hello?"_

"Louis-" It was Anne, gasping out his name in the midst of shrieking sobs. "He-Harry-he-"

"Anne, what is it? Where are you?" Louis panicked, hopping out of bed and sliding some (thankfully clean) pants on. 

"The-h-h-hosp-hospital."

"Okay, I'm on the way, Anne. I'm coming," he assured her, running to the kitchen where his mother was, scrolling on her phone and drinking coffee.

"Mum, Mum!" He shouted. She looked up slowly, smiling.

"Well, mister," she teased, "you sure got up early for a summe-"

"MUM! Something happened, and I have to get to the hospital!" Louis told her. Her eyes widened, and she took her purse from the center of the table. 

"Lottie, Fizzy, watch the twins!" Jay shouted, walking with Louis as he raced to the front door.

Louis begged Jay to hurry, and she did not disappoint. In less than fifteen minutes, Louis was jumping out of the car while Jay went to look for a parking space. 

Louis was about to call Anne to ask where she was, but before he did, Liam called him over. Louis immediately bombarded him wih questions, but Liam sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. The look on his face made Louis' heart drop.

"Harry's got leukemia, Louis."


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry woke up, he immediately knew something was seriously wrong.

His head hurt, his vision was cloudy, and he felt weak overall.

"Mum," he mumbled, not wanting to move from his bed. He couldn't even yell, he felt so terrible.

He slowly rose from his bed, thanking God that he'd actually slept in clothes for once, and started limping to his mum's room.

It was 7:45 in the morning; he got up early because he'd skipped dinner, not having an appetite, and fallen asleep at 6:30 the night before.  
"Mum," he whimpered; the pain shooting through his body was getting worse.  
He could hear her talking to his stepdad in the kitchen. He turned around, went tk the kitchen, and hobbled to her.  
"Mum," he repeated. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Anne asked him immediately. He couldn't even move. His head was pounding harder, he could barely see, and he was struggling to hold himself up.

He collapsed, John springing forth and catching him before he hit the ground. 

"Harry! Harry, can you hear me?" 

Harry could hear someone speaking, but he couldn't tell who it was. He finally passed out, drifting in and out of conciousness on the way to the hospital.

He woke up in a hospital bed, an IV in his arm and the light of the room blinding him.

"Mum, he's awake!" Gemma shrieked frantically, rushing to his side. He shielded his eyes, and in a flash, the lights were dimmed and his mother was next to him. 

"Oh-sorry, baby, I didn't know-are you okay? How are you feeling?" 

Dr. Payne walked in, holding a folder and wearing a grim look on his face, a look that screamed _something's wrong_.

Harry's heart sped up as his mind raced with possibilities.

"Harry...I have bad news."

Dr. Payne sighed before he continued.

"You have leukemia."

_Leukemia? Isn't that some type of cancer?_

Those were the first thoughts that went through Harry's mind. How could _he_ have cancer? He did yoga, he ate healthy sometimes, and he was a _kid_.

Anne let out an anguished wail as she dropped to her knees. Gemma was silent, looking utterly horrified and confused. 

Dr. Payne nodded his head awkwardly. "I'm going to let you all have your privacy," he announced, even though nobody was listening. 

The first thing Harry said after he found out he had leukemia was (in a surprisingly calm tone), "Mum, can you call Louis, please?"

Anne didn't stop crying as she pulled out her phone. She walked into the hallway, probably gaining looks of confusion and sympathy as she made her call, already having Louis' number.

Harry felt a tear leak from his eye. It wasn't from sadness, but it wasmbecause his eyes burned. He'd held them open for far too long.

Gemma was still quiet beside him. They were bothbquiet, but millions of unvoiced questions and fears swirling inside of them.

When Anne came back inside, she was much more composed. Her eyes were red, and she was sniffling as she told Harry that Louis was on the way.

There was one knock on the door before Louis barrelled inside, his eyes immediately meeting Harry's. He lingered in the doorway a few moments longer, as if he were deciding to come inside and face reality, or turn around and run right back into the arms of blissful ignorance.

He chose the former, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him before he sat on the end of Harry's bed. They all sat together, silent.

Fearful.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Chocolate or vanilla, love?"

"Mmh...vanilla," Harry mumbled into Louis' shoulder as they waited in line for o2ce cream.

"I think I'll get chocolate," Louis decided. Harry shifted his head to Louis' neck, smiled goofily, and hummed his agreement.

It had been a month since Harry had been diagnosed with leukemia,. One month filled with testing, tears, and worries. Anne had taken him out of school, and decided to homeschool him. Since they didn't know what kind it was yet, Harry hadn't started chemo yet, meaning he had no medicine. 

Sometimes Harry had good days, where he still didn't feel one hundred percent, but his attitude and demeanor made everyone feel like he would be okay. 

Then there were days where he was lying limply in his bed, barely concious from pain, clutching Louis' hand, unable to even move, too weak to cry, eat, or drink. This was one of the good days, the good days that seemed much less often.

When they both had their ice creams, Harry begged Louis to sit outside with him. Louis agreed reluctantly; most of the time, he associated eating outside to his mother taking him and his siblings on a picnic when it was hot, and mosquitos eating him alive.

But this was different. He could hear the peaceful noise of cars driving behind him, and it was a comfortably warm summer evening as he took a lick of his nearly-finished ice cream, noticing that Harry eyeballing it.

"You want some, don't you, Haro- _ld_!" 

Louis turned from his ice cream and sneezed. 

"Bless you," Harry chirped, taking Louis' cone and licking it. " _Mmm_...I should've gotten chocolate."

"Harold, you thief," Louis gasped jokingly, taking his ice cream back. 

Harry's phone buzzed with a text, and as he read it, his face dropped.

"What is it? Harry?" 

"It's Dr. Payne. He said they found out what type of leukemia I have, and I'll probably start chemo in September," Harry told him, shakily putting his phone down. "'M scared, Lou."

"Oh, Haz..." Louis walked over and hugged the silent, shaking boy. 

"Do you wanna go home?" Louis whispered. Harry nodded, standing up and throwing away his barely-eaten ice cream. 

As Louis drove, he rubbed circles on Harry's hand. Harry loved affection-whether it was being cuddled up to someone, somebody rubbing his shoulders, or having someone play with his hair. The simplest touch could make him smile.

"Do you wanna go to your house, babes?" 

"Mm-hmm. Dr. Payne says I shouldn't be out the house this much; it's all my fault," Harry lamented. Louis' grip on the steering wheel tightened; he had stopped liking Dr. Payne as much. He didn't tell Harry about his cancer gently, and, if Harry was in pain, he was never really given medicine because 'it might react negatively with the cancer.' 

When Louis pulled into Harry's driveway, he noticed a car in the driveway. Harry noticed it, too, and his hands flew to his mouth and his eyes widened.

"It can't be-" He thought aloud, yanking his car door open and running out before Louis had even parked.

Louis stopped and ran after him, curious.

"Kenny!" Harry shrieked, throwing open the door and hugging a black-haired, freckled girl. She turned around and hugged him immediately.

"Hazza!" She yelped. "Oh, my gosh, I haven't seen you in millions of years. I forgot how good you smell. Like vanilla."

"You smell like cotton candy," Harry replied. 

Louis felt a bit jealous as he watched the scene, feeling out of place. Anne was smiling at Harry and _Kenny_  as she chatted with another woman her age, and Gemma nowhere to be found. 

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, glancing at Louis. "Louis, this is Kendall, my best friend since kindergarden."

 _What am I, dog poop?_ Louis thought bitterly. Still, he took _Kendall's_ hand (to think he'd always loved that name) and shook it.

"Hi, Kendall, I'm Louis."

"Nice to meet you, Lou-ee." Kendall looked him up and down with a smile on her face. "Geez, Harry, you sure do have a type, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Louis frowned. Before _Kendall_  could explain, Harry was grabbing her arm and leading her upstairs. 

"We'll be _right_ back, Lou," he called over his shoulder. "How 'bout you find Gem?"

Louis huffed indignantly at being left behind, but he still went to hunt for Gemma. _"Fine."_

•

"You...what?" Kendall gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "You-leukemia?"

Harry nodded his head, his voice shaky as he continued. "Th' doctors told me a month ago. They don't know what kind it is yet."

"Oh, Harry," she whimpered, tears building up in her eyes. She opened her arms and crawled towards him, and he fell limply into them, the two sobbing together. Kendall was in the middle of telling him about her possibly being on a new TV show when he suddenly interrupted, telling her abiut his leukemia. Her mouth had dropped open, and she stared at him, too shocked to say anything. After a few moments of awkward, tense, silence, she finally spoke.

"I don't know what to do," Harry wailed, starting to hyperventilate. Kendall rushed to the steps and screamed for his mother, who flew upstairs with an inhaler. Once Anne was there, she cradled his head and put it to his mouth, sitting him up slightly.

"C'mon, baby, breathe. Breathe, Hazzy," she instructed, rubbing his curls as his breathing regulated.

Louis came into the room to see Kendall watching from the doorway, still crying gently.

Harry was breathing normally again, and his head was resting in Anne's lap.  Louis walked over and squatted next to the younger boy.

"I'm...I'm going t' bed," Harry announced, as if he was speaking to himself. Anne sniffled a bit before she tried to talk.

"Baby, don't you-" 

Harry shook his head and crawled under the covers, not even bothering to change clothes.

"Just wake me up for my appointment tomorrow," he mumbled, shutting his eyes. Anne let out a shaky sigh, kissing his forehead and ruffling his curls before she left, tears streaming down her face. 

Kendall hugged Harry and whispered a _"See you in the morning"_ before she followed Anne. 

Louis stood still, uncertain of what to do. He finally walked over and fixed Harry's blanket a bit. He glanced around the room, leaned down, and _kissed Harry on the lips_ before he exited, feeling awkward.

Harry didn't sleep very well that night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry!"

"Harry, smile!" 

"Hazza, look 't me!"

Harry pretended to pout before flashing a huge grin at Louis' camera, not sitting up from his bed. His smile widened when he suddenly got an idea. 

"Louis! Let's do a YouTube channel!" He begged. Louis sighed a bit. 

"I don't know, love. I don't know if you need that stress, and you start treatment in three days. I don't want anything to happen while you're getting better, Hazza."

"Please, Lou-Lou," he persisted. Louis sighed again.

"Fiiine. Fine, fine, fine. You're lucky you're so cute, mister," he scolded teasingly. He pinched Harry's cheek, making sure to grab his dimple as he shut off his camera. 

"Thank you, Lou, thank yo- _ow_."

"Harry? What's wrong?" Louis panicked, nearly dropping his camera as he hopped up.

"My-oh,  _fuck_ -stomach," he groaned, turning away from Louis and clutching his side. "It hurts, 'M making a big deal out of nothing, I'm being a bother-"

"No, Harry," Louis barked-sounding much harsher than he intended- "nothing, _nothing_ you do will make you a bother to any of us."

Harry looked at Louis with a soft smile before he groaned, laying down and rubbing his stomach.

"'T's not you, Lou. It just-hurts," he whimpered weakly. Louis laid on Harry's bed and pulled him into his chest, feeling him relax immensely.

"My mum does this whenever one of us are in pain," he explained, before singing softly in Harry's ear, gently swaying back and forth so he didn't hurt the small boy's stomach even worse. It soothed Harry, and it also reminded him of the kiss from the night before, that he both wanted to forget about forever while also wanting to tell everyone. Even though he wanted to keep it quiet (for the moment), he knew he had to say something, and now was the best time; Kendall and her family were visiting relatives, and his mum and Gemma were out.

The camera beeped, signalling that it had been recording everything that happened. Louis lazily reached an arm out and turned it off completely. 

It was quiet and calm, and Harry almost didn't want to mess things up by asking Louis about the kiss, but he knew he had to.

"Um, Lou?" He whispered. Louis hummed his response into Harry's curls.

"Remember last night?" He continued. Judging by the way that Louis' body froze against his, and his singing stopped, Harry knew that he definitely did remember.

"Um-well-I-yeah..." Louis stuttered. Harry stifled a laugh, cuddling closer. Louis didn't stop him. 

"Do you like me? I mean, like me as in date me."

Louis was silent, so Harry started to ramble. 

"I mean, it's fine if you don't. Honestly. I just wanted to know. I was just curious. Didn't want to embarass you. I mean, not embarass, but-"

"Harry!" Louis yelled. "Calm down, love, you'll upset your stomach. And I can hear your mum and Gemma with groceries. I'm going to help them, do you want to come?"

Pouting, Harry nodded his head, standing up and following Louis, figuring Louis would just forget about everything.

But once they were downstairs, Louis kissed his cheek and said "We'll talk later" before he opened the door and went out, leaving a confused Harry inside.


End file.
